Moi Mir Razdirayut Slova
by MissLauraKinney
Summary: Karma Santany, nakonets, dognal yee; odno khoroshyee, chto ostalos'v yee zhizni ostanet sya, verno?  Izvinite za ot sut stvie kirillitsy, istoriya kirillitsy.


_Сантана Лопес сидел на своем диване, чтение книги. Снова. Так как ее подруга подсечно комнате никогда не было дома, она прибегает к читать много._

_Она услышала захлопнуть дверь и Бриттани ходил, «Я хочу поговорить с вами, Сантана,» звучание ее обычно сочным голосом представить быть счастливыми, но устойчивый сердиться._

_Чувствуя беспокоятся Сантана сказал: "В комнате!"_

_Бриттани был так тихо Сантана даже не заметить ее, пока она очистка ей горло, «что случилось?» она спрашивает. _

_«Вы». Это слово было последнее, что Сантана хотели услышать, что она сделала для того чтобы заслужить это!_

_"Вы никогда не очистки для себя, вы напиваться и оскорбить меня и затем ожидать меня провести ваши волосы, если зависший над и puking, вы никогда не поможет чистый дом, я был на работе всех день и я должен идти в школу на три часа и вы дома часов сами с блюдами, которые необходимо сделать и прачечной, которые должны быть сложенном и очистки и пыления и возможно перемещение ваши трусики от потолка Фан!" Девушка продолжались, лихой прочь слезы._

_«Britts, может быть, мы можем написать расписание и вы можете — "Сантана не знал, что она была борьба против, но она знала, она не может быть хорошим._

_«Сантана, ты меня уважаешь?»_

_«Конечно я d — "Бретань положить руку на Сантана оружие, «смотреть мне в глаза и скажите мне вы уважаете меня, что вы не принимаете преимущество меня прямо сейчас!»_

_Сантана посмотрел в глаза блондинки и найти себе молчал, рот, зияющим как рыба._

_Бриттани кивнул, как это подтверждено ее наихудшим кошмаром "я думал так, Сан, честно говоря я сделал..." Она говорит эти слова окончательно сделал Сантана позвоночник обхода, «Вы оставляя». Она сказала. Это не вопрос, это было заявление._

_«Да». Эти ответы один слог хранится вредит худшее, Сантана считали более сломанной, чем она была в годы._

_"Но вы обещали мне! Вы обещали мне что я бы не быть в одиночку, вы обещали, что вы не оставите меня, и теперь вы разорвать это обещание!" Сантана хотелось плакать. Ее жизнь был штраф, до настоящего времени; Средний, средний доход, она сбалансированной ее работа театра сообщества с её школы и работа, залечить шрамы и раны, но видимо осложнения отношений были вне её. _

_"Нет, я обещал, я пытаюсь сделать эту работу, я обещал, я хотел бы дать нам попробовать, и мы не работает, так что вы должны дать мне идти сейчас!" с этим, Бриттани схватил ее пальто из дивана и побежал от комнаты._

_Сантана преследовали ее выход в дождь, юридических документов, «Baby, я могу изменить, мы любим друг друга!»_

_«Мы используется любить друг друга; Мы терпеть друг друга, для того чтобы получить! И не изменится, потому что это требует мышления не себя!" Бриттани застрял руку для флага вниз на такси. _

_«Britts, пожалуйста, не остаются; Мы можем работать он вне….." Такси pulled вверх и не так много как заминки в ее голос, она сказала: "Нет". Она ушел из сдерживанию и в такси, потянув закрыл дверь. Она явно сломалась и ее лицо в ее руки, плечи, тряска с болью. Такси, проката, принимая ее из Сантана взгляда и от ее жизни._

_Она побежала вперед после него, подножки и падения её руки и колени, "нет, Бретань, не оставляй меня, пожалуйста , не оставляйте me…" Она обратно душил СОБ, как ее руки throbbed из цемента, «Я люблю тебя», но не количество попрошайничеством на горизонте сделает ее come back. Сантана прошептала еще один «Я люблю тебя,» и; Бретань слова висела в воздухе, «Раньше мы любить друг друга, теперь мы только терпеть друг друга для того чтобы получить!» Сантана не мог не чувствовать, как будто часть её умер прямо здесь на земле, ослабевает с ее достоинство. _

_) 74(_

_Она закрутил в состоянии плода на ее кровать и старались не смотреть, как он поставил его штаны обратно. Только в листе она затем ходил к окно в небо поднимают квартиру и посмотрел на восход оболочку. Она выбрала здание и себе, что это было, где живет Бретань. Она сузить ее глаза, Бриттани будет платить за это, да, она будет. И если Сантана пришлось Банг Бретани в другом пару раз убедиться, что случилось, то да, она сделает это, она будет делать какой он принял для того чтобы получить обратно, блондинка независимо от._

_За неделю до того, как она уже спал с Якоб Бен Израилем, давая себя герпеса. От сна с сексуальным партнером Бритт она обеспечивает, что Britts будет получить болезни. Получение себя болезни был не касается ей; ее Сладкая месть был в порядке. Как только парень увидел Бретани она будет знать. Сантана покинули ее торговой марки уха Хики, маркировка его. Britts будет знать, Britts всегда знал. _

_Сантана закрыты шторы, её мести, совершили, она было сделано. Ее миссия для закрытия было завершено; Она может быть теперь никогда знать Бретани S. Пирс не будет иметь секс снова._

_Сделано. Надеюсь, что вам понравилось. Я не пересматривать это вообще так, извините за грамматические ошибки или слова с орфографическими ошибкамиj_


End file.
